2014
by Lily272
Summary: Sequel to 2013. Seto and Joey are happily dating and engaged. But will everything go smoothly or will their temper get the better of them and a fight stand in the way of the big wedding?


**Authors Note: **I know I said I'd take it easy this year and I'm still planing to do that but I also don't wanna miss my story 2013 complacently and will write a few chapters during this year for a sequel with the VERY creative name 2014 (However did I come up with that) oh well. At least the name fits. I will not say when the next chapter will be out because that way I don't have any pressure to get anything ready.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from my OC's Joe-Joe and Seth. V and Mattie belong to Violet-Eclipse, and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters...do I really have to write that down? I bet you all know how to spell that name way better then I do anyway. :P

**Now have fun reading!**

* * *

**25th January 2014**

**Birthday fun**

Joey is looking through the mansion for his grumpy dragon to get ready for his birthday party. He will meet everyone that is invited at the Bowling alley where he's celebrating. Mokuba and Serenity are already set and currently watching Joe to make sure that she's still clean when they head out. It should be easy considering that Joe is still cooing over her little cousin who once the wedding is done and the kids are adopted will lawfully be her little cousin.

After a little while Joey finds his fiance wrapped up in his warmest coat in the garden with a book in his hand. "Do you really think you can get away from my birthday party by hiding from me?" Joey asks.

"Is it already time?" Seto asks clearly upset and probably had hoped just that.

"Yes it is, so you better get your ass ready to be kicked by me because I plan to win." Joey cheers.

"I thought you want to play in teams?" Seto replies and had been sure to be in his team.

"Sure we play in teams, but I chose the teams and already did." He replies and Seto sighs again, wondering why on earth he clearly has to be in another team than his fiance when he is already forced to go to that stupid bowling alley in the first place.

On the way to the party Joey silently wonders if Seto really was hiding to avoid Joey's friends or if he is upset about the way the preparations for the wedding are going. It's already very clear that Seto doesn't like Joey's lake for enthusiasm for the celebration. It's not like he doesn't look forward to it at all but apparently Seto expected real discussions on what color the napkins will have or similar details that Joey doesn't give a damn about. Maybe he should have said some with yellow flowers instead of who cares about some stupid napkins.

A little later everyone is sitting at the bowling alley and Joey is dividing them in the decided teams while all his presents are already unwrapped on a table. All but the ones from Mokuba, Serenity, Seto and the kids since those where left at the mansion after reciving them in the morning. At fist Joey had planned to take them and show to the others what he got from them but considering that Seto still hasn't leaned to hold back on the present shopping, there wasn't enough space in the car, even if they would take all of Seto's cars.

"Okay, team one, which will lose, will be Yugi, Tristan, Mokuba, Jadan, Joe, V, Solomon, Rebecca, Valon, Raphael, Ryou and Seto." Joey reads the names from a list with a grin, "Team two, which will win, will be, Yami, Duke, Serenity, Leon, Seth, Mattie, Tea, Mai, Sigfried, Alistor, Bakura and me" (Bakura apparently retruned shortly after Yami sneaking through the gateway Yugi had opened for him and then unnoticed by anyone of the gang had managed to find a way to Ryou and somehow gotten together with him. Joey rather not knows how he managed to get false papers and the money for the trip to England.)

"But I wanna win." Joe whines.

"Don't worry." Seto replies, "You're in my team so you'll win for sure."

"I got Yami." Joey points out.

"And you got Ryou." Bakura adds, "And it's a good thing that his ass is as sexy as it is because he sure as hell isn't even tough enough to get the bowling ball all the way to the pins, never mind knocking them over."

"That's not true." Ryou complains with a blush.

Joey just laughs and says, "Well, I guess we'll see who's going to win but I'm so planning to win." and hopes that the teams are divided evenly enough to keep it interesting.

"Can I switch team with Tristan?" Yami asks.

"No way." Joey replies.

"Can I switch with the priest?" Bakura asks certain to get his way, "Then you can be in a team with your little loverboy."

"And he kisses me and you Ryou instead of playing and talking and having fun with the rest, no way in hell. This isn't make out time so everyone will have to deal with being in a different team than their lovers and that includes you and Ryou being in different teams." Joey replies.

Bakura glares at him and Ryou quickly says, probably only to calm Bakura who looks like he's about to kill the birthday boy, "It's just the teams for the games though and we'll still all be close here while playing so he theoretically could still kiss me."

"Theoretically." Joey replies certain that he won't if Ryou and he are serious about wining. And even if Ryou isn't, Joey is sure that Bakura will be serious to beat 'the priest' and that for will fight with all his heart and see Ryou as an opponent. The fact was already proven by the way he had talked about Ryou being too wimpy to make a single point just a few moments ago. The only two that Joey hadn't separated are Mattie and Seth since officially they aren't dating but Joey has a feeling that it's going to happen eventually and wants to help his soon to be son to get the boy of his dreams.

"Well, I'm happy with my team." Sigfried announces and smiles towards Joey, who is wondering if Leon mentioned that Joey only invited Sigfried because Leon more or less begged Joey to give him a chance and invite him too. Which is why Joey put the brothers into the same team.

"I thought so." Joey replies, "Now let's start playing."

"Can't wait to lose?" Seto asks grinning a little while eyeing Yami rather than Joey.

"I'm sorry Kaiba." Yami replies. "But, at least when playing me, losing would be your specialty."

"Let's start." Mokuba smiles already sensing that everyone is in fighting spirits and getting into the same mood himself.

While the first person grabs a bowling ball Seto whispers something to Joe-Joe, who after that, walkes towards Yami who was chosen to be the first to throw. "I really wish I could win." Joe-Joe says, right when Yami is throwing, with a begging look towards Yami who then didn't hit a single pin before glaring towards Seto.

"You're really shameless." He states, certain that he made Joe whine to distract him, while getting ready for his second try.

"Why did you call pappy shameless?" Joe-Joe asks once again in just the wrong moment, or the right depending on the point of view. But this time Yami manages to still knock over three pins.

"Because he's using a little girl to distract me." Yami states.

"I don't care how," Seto stats with a shrug, "As long as I beat you." After that Seto get's ready for his first turn.

Joey walks right next to him and whines, "And I really hope that at least on my birthday I could win for once."

After having that said in just the right moment, Seto was about as successful with his first throw as Yami and then eyes Joey, "I knew that you're a quick study but you really didn't have to learn that!"

Joey just shrugs with a grin while Seto prepares for his second try.

He's just about to throw the ball when Joey says, "You know that a win will make me happy enough to do lot's of stuff I usually wouldn't do tonight?"

And yet again Seto didn't manage to hit a single pin but instead of glaring he asks, "Like what?"

"Pappy!" Joe-Joe complains, "We have to win. I wanna win."

"Of course," He replies with a blush, "I was joking. Of course we'll win darling."

"Sure, joking." Joey grins.

The game goes on like that and most players don't get all that many points because their boy- or girlfriend distract them. Mokuba is the most creative and distracts Serenity by taking Sapphires pacifier causing the baby to scream and Serenity to absolutely fail in making a single point. Bakura doesn't do anything to distracting Ryou at all but as it turns out he had been right and it really isn't all that necessary.

After everyone had their first turn, Joey's team is winning by a few points and most of those were made by Seth, Mattie and Leon. Seth was prepared for Joe's distraction and didn't fall for them and also distracted her from distracting the other boys.

Seto's team was saved by Solomon, V and Jadan who apparently aren't easily distracted either even though Joey really tried to distract V. Joey really does pity that it didn't work since V is playing like a real pro. Considering that Mattie had a strike Joey assumes that V is taking his brother sometimes to bowl somewhere and Joey is happy that those two aren't in the same team like the Kaiba brothers and Sigfried and Leon because their team would win for sure. Unless of course all the other good players are against them and only Ryou and Joe playing with them. Especially Jadan and Seth also seem to have a lot of talent or a lot of experience.

What surprises Joey the most is that Leon got lots of points while his brother got none, even though Sigfried wasn't distracted either. But then again, it is hard to get a strike when only worrying about ones nails.

The following rounds are very similar just that in some rounds Seto's team is more successful with distracting and in some Joey's is. What really does distract Joey even more than Seto and Joe together after a few rounds is that Sigfried is starting to cheer Joey on and making him compliments every now and then. Joey silently starts to pray that he's imagining things and that Sigfried is just grateful for the invitation and not actually trying to flirt with him but the increasing glares from Seto seem to prove his fears right.

At some point Joey sees Leon whisper with his brother and both of them look over to Joey and the way Leon seems to be begging, Joey really hopes that he's talking some sense into his older brother. And in case he does, Joey is praying that it works.

During the last round, and by then Sigfried's flirting attempts got even more obvious, Seto is standing close to Sigfried who is the last person who can get a few points. Joey's team only needs one point to win but since it's Sigfried who's playing, the odds aren't too good. "You'll never find out how creative my little puppy is in bed." Seto says to distract Sigfried during his first throw and successfully distracts him.

"But if he knocks over all the pins now I'll kiss him." Joey quickly says to motivate Sigfried and distract his fiance from distracting Sigfried again.

"You wouldn't." Seto glares towards Joey.

"I would." Joey insists not mentioning that the odds are very close to zero and that he still didn't say where he would kiss that guy just to be safe.

In that moment Seto and Joey hear the bowling ball role and look towards it. It is rolling straight towards the center and while Joey hears a mumbled "no" from Seto he, also prays that this is a dream and a few pins will stay.

The bowling ball hits the first pin and soon nearly all the pins are lying. Just two are still wobbling. One of those topples over. Everyone stares at the other while Sigfried whines, "My nail!" The second pin keeps wobbling for a moment before calming in the movement and then standing firm. Joey can hear Seto release the breath he held and actually does the same earning himself a little smile from Seto when Seto hears that.

"And for this I broke a nail?" Sigfried whines staring at the one pin that takes away his chance on a kiss from Joey.

"I win." Joey says. "Or rather we win."

"I lost?" Joe-Joe says.

Before she can start to cry Seth quickly states, "But you are definitely the winner of the most distracting participant in the game."

"Yeah, I won." Joe cheers.

They all enjoy some food there and laugh about some of the things that were said as a distraction but soon after that they all leave for home since it's starting to get late and the children in the group need to go to bed soon. Especially Joe who is already half asleep on Seto's lap.

Not long after that Seth and Joe-Joe are both in bed and Joey walks with Seto towards their bedroom when Seto asks the question that was on his mind for quiet some time. "You wouldn't have kissed him, would you?"

Joey smiles a little at the slight bit of insecurity that can be heard in Seto's voice, "I said I would, so I would." Seto looks upset when Joey adds "Probably on the broken nail."

Seto can't help but chuckle a little, stating, "You only said it because you had a back door out of it."

"I said I'd kiss him." Joey states, "So I would have done it, but I never said where. Originally just on his cheek or such but the way he reacted because that broken nail he got, I'd probably have kissed that like I kiss Joe-Joe's boo-boo's when she's whining about some small little scratch."

"Don't scare me like that again." Seto orders, too happy to really glare at Joey.

"You should have known that." Joey grins back, "I would never really kiss anyone but you."

"Did you at least enjoy your birthday now that you won?" Seto asks.

"Very much, thanks." Joey replies with another kiss.

"May I remind you then of the promise you made during the first turn?" Seto asks, "I really want to know what you're willing to do now that you're happy about the win."

"How about I'll show you?" Joey asks closing the bedroom door after them.


End file.
